Mayfly Days
by Deathryu
Summary: The story of Heat Haze Daze from the girl's point of view, from my perspective. Hope you like it!


A/N: The girl POV of the song Heat-Haze Daze, I didn't follow the other girl POV versions of the song on youtube, mainly because I was to lazy to find out what they meant. But this was the story I formed in my craze while listening to heat haze daze, so here you go! (This is reposted 'cuz someone spotted a mistake and told me, thanks a lot!)

Happy Reading~!

And Jin is awesome by the way, just saying. (Actually I just have a thing for hyper songs and cool storylines ==)

* * *

Mayfly Days

Mayflies are interesting creatures. They spend their whole life under water, only to have around two days to enjoy flying in the air before dying. Why the talk about mayflies? Because that's what my life seems like right now.

It began on a Sunday morning. I met a boy at the playground near my house. I sat on the swing next to him and settled my cat on my lap, stroking it absently, too distracted by the summer heat to do anything else. I noticed him staring at me but dismissed it as the heat meddling with his reflexes. The stifling was really starting to get to me; maybe I shouldn't have come out today. I looked at my watch, it was 12.28 pm. Would it be too early to go home? I sighed, "Ah, I hate summer days."

My cat jumped of my lap at that and I yelped in surprised. The boy jumped up and ran after the cat, I ran after him and as he ran onto the road, I saw the traffic light turn red.

He turned and was ran over by a truck as I watched, frozen, remnants of a scream still caught in my throat. Then the moment was over and the scream was ripped from my throat. I covered my nose as the stench of blood permeated the air, the sickly sweet smell mixing with the scent of sweat forcing its way up my nose, the smell spreading faster in the heat. Blood was everywhere, I felt myself sink to my knees, still covering my nose, unable to tear my eyes away from the sight before me. The heat seemed to mock me, saying, "It's not a lie," as everything around me turned black.

My eyes flashed open and I lifted my body abruptly, momentarily forgetting where I was. As the mist in my eyes cleared, I looked around noticing that I was in my own room. I turned to face the clock hanging on my bedroom wall and realized that it was just past midnight on Saturday, technically, it was Sunday morning. I felt like I just had a horrible dream, but I remembered nothing from it.

Twelve hours had passed since then, it was 12.25 now, I saw a boy at the playground. I sat down on the swing next to him and stroked my cat absently. "Ah, I hate summer days," I heard myself say. I froze, broken images of last night's dream surfacing in my mind. Was it really going to happen?

My cat jumped off my lap and ran towards the street, he rose and gave chase. I shouted out to stop him, but it was too late. I looked at my watch, 12.29.59 pm, the traffic light turned red. 12.30.00 pm, the boy was dead. I stared on in shock, the heat whispering in my ear, "It's not a dream."

The third loop. I tried talking to him as I help my cat down with one hand. Perhaps I could wait it out. 12.29.55 pm, five more seconds, maybe it would work.

Four seconds. I heard a creak.

Three seconds. I looked up at the hinges of the swing.

Two seconds. They looked awfully rusted through, I hope they would hold… realization dawned on me… I reached out to push him…

One second. I heard a snap, the hinges holding his swing off the ground broke cleanly off the metal bar. He fell and hit his head on a sharp rock protruding from the ground. I thought I heard a sickening crunch of breaking skull. Blood pooled beneath him, flowing at an alarming speed from the hole in his head, the red soaking into the ground, fertilizing a human-sized patch of grass in the park. Just before I closed my eyes, I heard the heat say, "You just can't win."

For years and years I have lived this through, this mayfly cycle of two days, repeating summer over and over again, suffering through this endless cycle. Your life was no different from a mayfly, only appearing before me for two days before dying, only to reappear the very next day.

I have considered this possibility many times, or perhaps I have already done it and forgotten. Perhaps it will work, perhaps it won't. Either way, it's the only way I have left. The only method I have not tried. Perhaps I should try it, just to find out. Perhaps I shouldn't, why should I, for a person I barely know? But I will do it today.

I sat on the swings, counting down the seconds in my head while I dutifully said with my mouth, "Ah, I hate summer days." And the cat would jump. But this time, it will be different.

I leapt off the swing as the cat jumped, surging after it, driven by the thought that I have to be in front of you.

Two seconds. It's coming.

One second. Ah, it's turned red, just like I knew it would. No, just like how it always did. The truck tore through me, the pain only lasted a split second. But this split second was enough for me to smirk and say in voice barely above a whisper, "See, I won."

I awoke on my bed as usual. The only difference: I had no recollection of what occurred the day before, usually the memories of the previous loop would linger somewhat, but today my mind drew up a blank. Perhaps I had succeeded yesterday. Good, then today I shall succeed again.

Dragging you with me, I walked away from the playground, it should be around here somewhere. I checked my watch discreetly. Two more seconds. Anytime now.

One second. Right on cue, the people around me looked up and pointed to the sky. I pretended to not have notice and lifted my feet. You hadn't notice that I had released your hand, to absorbed in trying to see what the others saw. Good. One step was all it would take.

The iron poles that fell from the construction site on the roof of the building pierced right through me, the pain didn't last. I smirked, saying, "I can win." My last thought was, 'At least it's quick, and relatively painless.'

I woke to the sound of a ticking clock. I was having a vivid dream. What was I dreaming about?

* * *

Reviews please, and tell me if this version makes sense. ;)

Ciao~


End file.
